Flaming Love
by kookylover98
Summary: The Mario Brother's sister, Valeria, comes for a visit, but is taken away by a little koopaling. She is held hostage by the koopaling. Can Mario and Luigi save their step sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Never send Lemmy...

Well hello! This is an all new story, and an all new OC! :)

Disclaimer: All Mario characters belongs to Nintendo!

Valeria Martinez belongs to me! :D

OOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOO

"Oh no! She's almost here!" Mario panicked as he picked up dirty socks off the floor.

"She's so gonna kill us when she sees this dump!" Luigi whimpered scrubbing the kitchen floor.

Peach and Daisy sat on their couch watching the two panick and clean like freaks.

"So who exactly is coming again?" asked Daisy.

"Val!" shouted both Mario and Luigi.

"Whose Val?" Peach asked.

"She's our step sister who wants to come for a visit." Luigi replied as he pulled out the vacuum.

"Yeah she's super cool, but don't mention anything that has to do with relationships she will cry!" Luigi warned them.

"Also don't piss her off." Mario warned them with a shiver.

"So does she look like you guys?" asked Daisy.

"She doesn't have an Italian in her which is odd since our mother and step father is full italian. She has a tiny button nose." Mario started.

"She has reddish-brown hair, full red lips, and Green eyes." finished Mario.

"She sounds nice." Peach said with a smile.

The bros nodded, and screamed as they heard knocking at the door.

"She's here!" Daisy squealed clapping her hands.

"We shall answer the door Mario." Peach said getting up with Daisy.

The two princesses walked down the hall, and to the red door. Daisy fixed her shirt while Peach fixed her hair. Daisy turned the knob, and opened the door only to show Lemmy.

"What the eh? Lemmy!?" shouted Daisy.

"Lemmy what are you doing here?" asked Peach.

"I um...hmmm..." Lemmy pulls out index cards trying to figure out what to say.

Daisy and Peach watched as the koopaling searched and searched. Lemmy finally read a card, and put them all up.

"I come to kidnap Peach! Sooo...which one of you is Peach?" Lemmy asked.

"Lemmy go home." Daisy mumbled.

"Okay!" Lemmy shouted, and walked away.

"I worry he may not ever go back home." Peach sighed making Daisy giggle.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A girl with wavy, curly, reddish-brown hair, black and red sunglasses, pale white skin, red lips, and had on some black skinny jeans with a black and red stripped shirt along with black heel boots. She walked through the dirt path. She pulled her luggage from behind while blowing a bubble. Lemmy was wondering around the neighbor hood, and then it hit him.

"I forgot the Peach!" he shouted.

Lemmy looked around, and saw Valeria walking down towards him. Just as she was passing by Lemmy spoke up.

"Peach?" he asked.

"Yeah,sure." Valeria said holding her hand out.

Lemmy grinned, and grabbed her hand, and began to run off pulling her with him.

"Hey!? What do your think you're doing kid!?" Valeria screamed trying to pull away.

"King dad will be so proud of me!" Lemmy shouted, and pulled Valeria towards the Klown Kopter.

"Hey? Hey! What the hell!? Am I being kidnapped! Help!" Valeria shouted, and began to jerk away from Lemmy, but he was stronger than an average human.

_**Back with Mario...**_

"Why hasn't she come yet?" Asked Luigi.

Mario shrugged, and checked his watch.

"She should have been here hours ago. Maybe she couldn't make it?" He said unsure.

Daisy then walked back in the house along with green luggage.

"Guys I found these out in the middle of the road! It has a "V" on each one." Daisy said pointing at the v.

"This is Val's! Something isn't right. She wouldn't leave her stuff like that. What if she was kidnapped!" Luigi shouted.

Peach and Daisy froze, and looked at each other.

"Could he?" Daisy asked.

"No...At least I don't think..." Peach said.

Both Mario and Luigi looked at them confused.

"What?" asked Mario.

"When we heard the knocking we all thought it was Val, but Lemmy came by earlier talking about kidnapping Peach, but he didn't know what she looked like." Daisy explained.

"So maybe he kidnapped Valeria thinking she was me." finished Peach.

"Mama mia!" shouted both Mario and Luigi.

_**At Bowser's Castle**_

Bowser sat on his throne waiting on Lemmy to bring back the princess. His head hurt each time a minute passed by. He finally got excited when he saw Lemmy come in. Bowser instantly smiled, but it soon faded when he saw another woman instead of Peach.

"Who the hell is that Lemmy!?" yelled Bowser.

"I'm Valeria Martinez. What the hell are you?" Valeria snorted.

"How dare you speak to Lord Bowser that way!" yelled Kamek.

"Get away from me you snail!" snapped Valeria.

"Who are you?" questioned Bowser a bit interested.

"I'm Mario's step sister." Val finally replied rolling her eyes.

Bowser finally smiled as a brilliant plan came to his head.

"Kamek!" He shouted.

"Yes sire?" Kamek said rubbing his ear.

"Right this down, and send it to Mario. Today will be the day he goes down." Bowser said with an evil smirk.

_**With Mario...**_

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! We are so dead when mom and dad find out!" Luigi said pacing back and forth.

"Guy's! This just came in the mail! It's from Bowser!" Toad shouted running in with a scroll.

Mario quickly snatched it away from Toad. He quickly opened it with Luigi reading over his shoulder.

_**Mario,**_

_** If you ever wanna see your sister again come by the castle for the final battle. My kids shall have your sister try to get her before she reaches me. Bwuahahahahahahaha!**_

_** -Bowser-**_

Mario crumpled the paper, and threw it on the ground.

"That's it! He pulled the last straw!" shouted Mario as he ran out the door.

"I'm going with him you girls stay her." Luigi said as he ran after Mario.

The two brothers headed out towards world 1. Peach, Daisy, and Toad watched as they disappeared down a warp pipe.

"For once it isn't me in danger!" Peach sighed in relief.

Daisy and Toad gave her a glare.

"Sorry..."

_**Bowser's Castle**_

"Okay kids meet Valeria Martinez. Mario and Green Stache's sister. I want you guys to make sure Mario sees you with here, and run away from him like you would with Peach, and fight against him. Keep her locked up in a cage, an-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell am I!? A damn bird! I don't wanna be in a fucking cage!" Valeria screamed.

"You know for a good guy's sister you're a potty mouth." Iggy said rolling his eyes.

Valeria glared at him, and pulled him close to her so they were face to face.

"Listen Pineapple head, you roll your eyes at me one more time I'll cut your balls off." Valeria let go of Iggy, and walked to a nearby window.

"Huh...I like her." Ludwig said with a grin.

"So do I." Roy said with a wink.

"She's not bad, but make sure she won't escape. Good luck kids. Junior you take her with you first. It's going from youngest to oldest. Meaning Ludwig shall be the last with her, and then it's with me." Bowser smiled evilly and chuckled.

The koopalings all grabbed their stuff, and headed out with Valeria.

OOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOV

That was chapter one! What do you think of Valeria? What's this story going to? What do you think? Why doesn't a chicken fly? What is the biggest number ever? Why am I still asking questions?! Lol please review what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crash

hiiiii here's a new chapter please enjoy! Lol she's a female dog I know xD, but her mood will cool down soon!

disclaimer: Valeria belongs to me!

all Mario characters belong to Nintendo!

OOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOO

"So where exactly are we going? I'm hungry! Let's stop by Burger Coin. Oh no! My nail is broken! Hey can this thing go any faster? Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Valeria asked Junior.

"Sadly yes. I wish I was born without ears now." Junior growled.

"Your rude. Anyways where the heck are we even going? I'm hungry are u hungry? Let's stop by Burger coin." Valeria said as her belly growled.

"Listen woman! I am not gonna stop at the fat food restraunt! Besides we're already where we're suppose to be so suck it up!" Junior shouted Earning a slap from Valeria.

"Don't ever yell at me! It's bad enough I already get yell at where I came from only to be yelled at over here!" Valeria yelled and left.

"I wonder if all girl are like her." Junior mumbled.

_With Mario__  
_

Mario jumped on a koopa, and kicked it towards the charging goombas.

"When will they learn?" He chuckled.

"Um Mario...If your done talking to yourself I could use a little hand over here!" Luigi shouted dodging fireballs from the piranha plants.

Mario jumped over the piranha's head, and stood by Luigi.

"Lucky for us I always bring two of these!" Mario said pulling two mushrooms.

"Mushrooms?! What will that do?!" Luigi shouted barley dodging a fireball.

"Not just any mushrooms! Mega mushrooms!" Mario Shouted.

"That should only be used on emergencies!" Luigi reminded him.

"Bro there's a bunch of koopas, goombas, and piranha plants ahead. I think it's worth it.." Mario smiled.

"Fine." Luigi gave in, and ate his mega mushroom.

_With Junior and Valeria_

Junior looked around his ship, but still couldn't find Valeria.

"Great. This is just great!" Junior growled.

Just as he turned around so did the ship.

"Whoa!" Junior was then sent to the wall as the ship began to rise.

Junior managed to get to the cockpit to fine the crazy Mario sister stirring the ship.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Junior shouted.

"Getting the heck out of here!" She shouted.

"Watch out!" Junior screamed as they headed towards a smiling mountain.

Valeria managed to turn the ship, but still came to contact with the mountain. Junior turning around onto to find half him doom ship destroyed.

"My baby!" He cried.

"Um the ship is going down!" Valeria shouted.

"Because most of the propellers were at the back meaninf you destroyed them so we're going down!" Junior shouted in anger.

_With Mario and Luigi_

Just as they turned back to normal they continued their way down th. Path that led to Bowser's castle. Luigi quickly stopped as he noticed something out the corner if his eye.

"Mario look!" he shouted pointing at a out if control doomship.

The two watched as the ship landed straight into a small forest not far from them.

"That's Juniors ship." Mario told Luigi.

"It landed in the forest in world 1 so forget this path we need to head towards world q right now." Luigi said turning back.

_With Junior_

Junior quickly sat up, and touched his face then his chest.

"I...I...I'm alive..." He gasped.

Valeria sat up as well with a few cuts and dirt marks all over.

"Im a mess." She mumbled.

"IM ALIVE!" Junior shouted happily.

He then looked at Valeria.

"This is all your fault! Now I gotta figure out how to get to Larrys castle!" Junior growled.

"Hey what are you talking about I see smoke all the way up north that means shelter! Which means a bathroom so I can wash up!" Valeria said in joy.

"Let's get going then." Junior insisted.

"You mean walk?" Valeria asked.

"Nooo I meant we're gonna grow wings and fly there." Junior said sarcastically.

OOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOOVOO

Well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed! Please if u have ideas review or pm me please thanks For reading bye :)


End file.
